


Nice to Meet You Anyway

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, dessert shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Allison meet at a dessert shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice to Meet You Anyway

Scott finished putting the last chair on top of the table and was ready to go when she knocked. Scott groaned inwardly. All of the lights were off. The door was locked hence why she couldn't get in. They were so obviously closed. But she kept knocking. Scott walked over to the door to shake his head at her when he saw her face. He would have been knocked over by her beauty but the first thing he noticed were the tears pouring from her eyes and the red of her cheeks. It was kind of hard to turn someone away when they were bawling.

"Um...are you ok?" Scott asked once he had unlocked the door.

"I'm ...I'm sorry. I realize you're closed. But can I just wait in here for like five minutes? Please?" She sniffled and looked behind her desperately.

Scott ushered her in immediately. Maybe someone was following her and she needed a quick place to hide. He locked the door behind her. He watched her look at the street through the glass window. A happy couple walked out hand in hand and smiling. When they kissed Scott saw the girl's jaw clench. 

"Ex-boyfriend?" Scott questioned.

She whirled around to face him. She gave him a watery smile, "And his brand new fiancée. I just watched him propose." Fresh tears leaked out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Scott said genuinely. He knew how much breakups sucked.

"No. I'm sorry. God...I'm not this kind of girl I promise." She said and wiped furiously at her face.

"What kind of girl is that?"

"The kind that breaks down crying like this and runs away to hide because her ex moved on." She said.

"If I had just seen my old girlfriend get proposed to. I'd do the same. In fact...when my ex dumped me I spent the better part of two weeks in my house and I cried...a lot. And not like a man either...like the biggest girly girl ever." Scott confessed. 

She laughed and Scott was struck by how breathtaking she was. He wanted to make a home in her dimples.

"How'd you get through it?"

"First thing: sweets. Actually…wait here." He said.

"Why?" 

"Uh...trust me?" He said to her. She pursed her lips but nodded.

Scott turned and headed towards the kitchen then froze and turned, "I'm Scott...by the way."

"Allison."

"Allison. Be right back Allison."

It took twenty minutes but by the time it was done Scott had to admit to himself that this was a masterpiece. He walked back to the front of the shop with a plate in his hand. On said plate was a cupcake cut in half and in the middle was a large scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream with hot caramel sauce frizzled on top. On the side of the cupcake was a smaller scoop of vanilla frosting.

"Here...taste." Scott handed her a fork.

She took the fork and scooped up a piece. She closed her eyes and moaned once she had taken a mouthful.

Scott always got a thrill out of seeing people eat his food. He'd always loved cooking, desserts especially, so it was a dream come true when he finally opened his own dessert shop Sprinkles which he co-owned with his best friend.

"What do you call this?" Allison asked after another large bite.

"Haven't figured it out yet. You're actually the first person to taste it." Scott told her, “Thoughts?"

"It's perfect." She said.

"Perfect enough to add to the 'Breakup Healing Kit’?" Scott asked.

"Definite shoe in." She told him, "What else goes in that kit?"

"Hm..."Scott said and went to sit next to her, “a box of tissues, a really good angry love songs mix and your favorite comfort movie. I suggest 'Ever After' myself."

"Ever After? Really?" She quirked an eyebrow at him. 

Scott shrugged at her shamelessly and she giggled. He really liked that sound.

“So…what’s your comfort movie? Any movie you want.” Scott urged her.

“Well…I really like ‘Enter the Dragon.’”

“The…Bruce Lee movie?” Scott asked. He hadn’t expected that.

“You said any movie.” She reminded him.

“I did say that didn’t I? Ok then we can definitely do ‘Enter the Dragon.’” Scott told her. She smiled again and Scott really wished she would just keep doing that.

She looked down at her watch and her eyes narrowed, “Oh God. I should go.”

“Why?” Scott asked in alarm. He didn’t want her to. He wanted to keep making her smile and eating his strange desserts.

“I’ve…I’ve kept you long enough. Thank you for being so nice to me.” Allison said and stood up to walk out.

Scott wasn’t sure what made him do it. It was probably the dumbest idea ever.

“Hey. Um…if you want…maybe we can Enter the Dragon someday…under different circumstances?” he asked.

She gave him a long look and Scott had never wanted the floor to swallow him up more than at that very moment.

Then she smiled, “Definitely.”

“Really?” Scott asked her shocked. He was sure asking a girl out after she had run into her ex-boyfriend was a bad move. But…tonight was his lucky night.

She reached in her bag and unearthed a scraggly piece of paper, a pen, and scribbled down her number.

“Call me.” She said and bid him goodnight.

He called her a week later. They did a double feature of _Ever After_ and _Enter the Dragon_ with Heartbreak Cupcake (Scott had finally named it).

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
